creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Suffering in Silence
My feet sank in the cement like mud; the smell of urine, burning flesh, and bile surrounding me. I looked at my fellow prison mates, their ribs looking like they would burst out of their skin at any moment. Their fingernails, pitch black and dulled down to the bone. The hair caked with mud, and viscera. The people here did not look real. They resembled walking, jittering corpses you could only imagine in the most explicit novels. I winched as I heard shots from behind us. One. One more person killed in this dilapidated, revolting place. Some of the German soldiers came up to our group and yelled in our faces. Nothing but static had filled my ears. A few of us had learned how to tune them out. We hid in our minds, similar to how a turtle hides in its shell to protect itself from harm. I winced and I looked up at the hellish soldier. His face riddled with hate and disgust as he began yelling at me. On the way here I had been pelted with rocks from small children, watched my family slowly lose all hope for the coming of our Messiah and then be killed off by disease and starvation. This was something my feeble mind could barely take. I gripped my fist tightly in my dander and wanted to scream and cry to the heavens. I wanted to lash out at the soldier and beat him until his body was nothing but a putrid mess of entrails and broken bone… But I couldn’t. I waited for him to stop yelling at me and looked at him with my deadened eyes. When he saw me looking at him, I think I could see a bit of fear in his eyes. His training was not helping him, I was not flinching and to be honest I wasn’t scared at all. After all, how can you kill a walking corpse? I felt a stranger beside me clutch my hand and I looked at the man impassively. It was his time to face the despicable Nazi. He closed his eyes and I saw tears stream down his face. “No.” He clenched my hand firmly and choked out a sob. “Let him pass, please make him pass me.” The German smiled maliciously at the sobbing man, I stiffened and tried to ignore it. No reason for me to get involved in something like this. Almost sensing the fear in him, the Nazi walked over to his new target and spat in his face. He flinched and whimpered. I know he didn’t want this and I’m pretty sure the soldier knew that too. The difference was that I cared and he didn’t. I let go of his hand and let the life of Auschwitz take its course. I didn’t stop for a minute when I heard the man’s cries for help as he was kicked to the ground and trampled by the large line of people. I did not know this man, but I prayed for him all the same as I jogged. After all, I didn't want to slow down and get shot for my compassion. There was no room for compassion in a place like this. A shot echoed through the stagnant air... Two, two more people killed by this loathsome pit of viscera and demise. My feet hit against the hardened gravel and I winced in pain. The sharp rock digging into the soles of my feet. The cold and sharpness of the rocks making it feel as if charcoal was being burned under me. I felt a tear come to my eye and wiped it away. Trying not to show my pain to the enemy. I bite my tongue and jogged faster, hoping to god that they would be letting us stop here for the night. ---- I walked in the freezing cold stone hut that they placed us in and found a spot bare of excretion. Though it smelt of urine and blood, but that’s no reason to complain. Not when you've had to sleep in a fellow's stool and puke. I clutched my body tightly into the fetal position, my hands stuck in my armpits as I tried to warm myself uselessly. The cold reaching into my very soul and chilling me to the bone. There were a few distant groans and I shut my eyes, trying to get some much needed rest before I got yelled awake by the soldiers stationed outside the hut. I awoke, of course to the angry yelling of a young blonde German soldier. His tender blue eyes now glaring down at me. I sighed out, “I'm going, I'm getting up.” I told him in Polish. I don’t know if he could understand me but he seemed to be more at ease after that. Still, I raised my arms in the air cautiously as I painfully got to my feet. I shuddered a bit as I walked back outside with a rifle pointed at my back. The frigid, unyielding wind hitting me like a shotgun shell when I fully stepped out. I winced visually and looked behind me, the blonde soldier jabbing me with his bayonet. My feet obeying the tough orders I was asking it to do. Taking one step at a time, I felt the need to use the washroom and I gulp. “I-is, there any washroom nearby?” I knew the answer but maybe my so-called god will save me from the humiliation of this. “Nein.” I shuddered and held it in as I shuffled forward. Soon, I was in a row with the other prisoners. A soldier checking the names off of a list as he called them out and got a response. He crossed off the ones that didn't respond. “Durstef B. Walstaf?” My head snapped up and I looked at the officer. Getting a clear view of his face. “Yah.” He nodded and went to the next person on the list. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and waited for it all to be over. Soon, we were back on the gravel road, The rock once again digging into my feet as I jogged with the group. I didn't know much of the German language so each time an order was yelled out I had to watch the group and guess what they wanted us to do. I gasped as I felt something tear into my foot. I bit on my arm and contained my screams of pain as I continued to jog. My pace slowing down as we continued on. I looked down and couldn't hide the grimace as I saw some bone protruding from the wound. The wound burbling blood as I took each step. My body feeling like it was on fire as I jogged. The pain burning into my core as I kept my mouth clamped on my arm. I couldn't fall behind, I wouldn't. I fought through the pain and and my whole body quaked. My mind urging me to stop, to just be done with this and let it go. I shook my head, the yelling of the soldiers dulling out as I marched forward. ---- With all my strength I jogged up to the middle of the group. I was not going to get left behind now. Not when I could see the building in the distance. I heard the yelling return to me and looked beside me to see that same tender blue eyes glaring at me. A snarl on his face as he looked at my foot. I yelled out in pain as he stomped on it hard. A predatory smile on his face as I dropped to the ground. I outstretched my arm to the facility ahead of me and choked out small gasps for air. I gripped at the gravel and begun dragging myself forward. The malicious laughs echoing behind me as I crawled towards my goal in vain. “N-no, why did you do this to me.” The blonde soldier with his soft eyes came up to me. He knelt in front of me and spit out the chewing tobacco on my shoulder. Laughing loudly at me and wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes. “Because, you are a filthy animal that needs to be put down. You are worthless, decrepit, and corrupt filth that we all must take care of.” He put his gun to my head and tears fell from my cheeks. I couldn't stop them from coming. I wanted not to cry so bad but I couldn't. Tears came from my eyes like an open wound. He squeezed the trigger and a loud bang filled the air... Three, three people killed to this place. How many more, I can not be certain. I hope I am the last. Though I fear I am not. (Author's Note: This is my first post to the Creepypasta Wikia. If this story does not fit the wiki or you see any errors that I didn't catch please tell me. I enjoy and encourage criticism to my works) Category:Military Category:History